1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire protection apparatus, particularly for use with liquid fuel containers such as tanks or conduit pipes of aircraft, other vehicles or stationery installations, and which are liable to be ruptured by projectiles or impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to provide a fire extinguishing system for protecting the fuel tanks of aircraft, for example, by providing in the fuel tank a pressure transducer for actuating a fire extinguisher in the event of the occurrence of increased pressures indicating the puncture of the fuel tank by a projectile. Such a system has not become a practical reality, however, since the systems heretofore proposed have essentially been dependent for their operation upon the power supply of the aircraft and also have incorporates extensive electrical circuitry that itself is vulnerable to projectiles directed at the aircraft. In the event of failure of the aircraft power supply or interruption of the electrical circuit of the system, the system would become inoperative, and such a system has not therefore proved acceptable for practical use.